Heart-to-Heart
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Peter and Percy have a small heart-to-heart in Peter's room, with Percy admitting to feeling as though he and Annabeth are drifting apart. Peter gives some insight, and they both drift to sleep, a rare moment of peace falling over them.


**Howdy! JAF here with another one-shot for you wonderful people of the _Percy Jackson/Spider-Man_ crossover section!**

 **Now, first off I just want to say that this has nothin' to do with the other one-shot I wrote for the same crossover, _A Strange Longing_. This story is set in a different Universe of my creation, which I call... uh... I got nothing. It doesn't have a set name yet, but it will, because I have many ideas for it!**

 **Secondly, fun fact, this wasn't actually goin' to go the way it did. It was suppose to be similar to the song _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift, just edited to fit with the scenario I created. Instead, I got this... which is basically a slight preview of what the Universe I created for this crossover is. It pretty much shows how I'm interpreting the relationship between Percy and Peter, in my Universe.**

 **Thirdly, a quick word for everyone reading: yes, I'm goin' to say this now, in this Universe, Percy and Peter become a couple. And until the end of this one-shot, everything can be taken as completely platonic, and really, it's only the last sentence that might say otherwise. And I almost left it out, but chose to keep it in to show that part of my created Universe. You can ignore it and take everything as platonic if you want and so choose to in this one-shot.**

 **Fourthly, I'm afraid to say that while I have posted these one-shots close together, I'm still workin' through my problems. The whole reason I was able to even write this story is because I watched some _Sanders Sides_ on YouTube, which both lifted my spirits with light-hearted comedy (my favorite), and encouraged me to keep goin'. And no, I was not asked by anyone to promote anythin', I just felt that credit should be given where its due since this story wouldn't have been written if I hadn't watched those videos.**

 **So, with that out of the way, here's the summery!**

 **Summery: Peter and Percy have a small heart-to-heart in Peter's room, with Percy admitting to feeling as though he and Annabeth are drifting apart. Peter gives some insight, and they both drift to sleep, a rare moment of peace falling over them.**

 **While this ended up completely different to what I was starting with, I enjoyed writin' it, and I hope you enjoy readin' it!**

 **So, without further ado, on with the story!**

 _ **This story contains the possibility of same gender romantic relations. Mainly boyxboy, any and all homophobic comments will not be tolerated in any way, shape, or form. Commenters using such language will be banned with extreme prejudice and with a slightly sadistic smile and sword of justice.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus, or Spider-Man. All rights go to their respective owners. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Heart-to-Heart_

Peter looked up as a _thud_ came from the door to his room.

"Anna – Yes, I know, but –" whatever Percy was about to say was cut off by the person on the other line. With a roll of his eyes, Peter shrunk down in his bed, turning up the volume of his music. He didn't need to ask who Percy was on the phone with, he could tell just by the expression his friend had.

Annabeth Chase. Percy's friend from Camp, counselor of Cabin Six, Hero of Olympus... and his girlfriend.

Peter silently grumbled to himself as he listened to Percy argue with Annabeth over the phone. He cursed himself for fixing the old flip phone into something demigod-safe, allowing the two to converse without fear of monsters raining down on them.

That was a lie, Peter was very proud of himself for making that phone. It took years of work and testing (usually with some monster chasing him and Percy through the city), but he _finally_ managed it. And the look on Percy's face when Peter gave him the phone...

Peter startled from his thoughts as Percy collapsed onto the bed at his feet, groaning with defeat.

"Alright, I'll be there... Yeah, I promise... yeah, see you then," Percy shut the phone with a sigh, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Peter watched him for a moment, taking in how different his friend was all these years later after finding out about his heritage. Percy was no longer small and scrawny, like he'd been when they were twelve, but a solid six foot with a lean build, like a swimmer, and clear muscles. His pitch-black hair fell in a scruffy heap on his head and his sea green eyes held a spark of confidence that hadn't been there before.

Peter, on the other hand, was still undersized, compared to other boys their age. He wasn't scrawny, years of webslinging made sure of that, but he was a little short, only five ten. His build was slightly more slender then Percy's, less swimmer, more acrobat, with less noticeable muscles. His fawn hair curled around his ears and nape, leaving a floppy bit just barely hovering over his eyes. And his hazel eyes always seemed to hold a token amount of unease, rather then confidence.

Apparently fighting crime didn't give one the confidence boost fighting monsters did.

Peter nudged Percy's arm with his sock-clad foot, gaining the other boy's attention. He moved his arm slightly, opening one sea green eye to look at Peter.

"Everything alright in Magic Land?" Peter asked, purposely using the name he knew his friend hated for Percy's mythological activities. Was he trying to shamelessly goad Percy into talking? Maybe, but he knew his friend had been down in the dumps for weeks, and he wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help.

"I've told you not to call it that," Percy responded, removing his arm to properly glare at Peter. Peter was unaffected by Percy's glaring, knowing full well that no matter what, Percy would never even remotely harm him.

Besides, it wasn't like he received death glares on a regular basis from people who actually mean it... oh wait, he did.

"So I've noticed. Really though, Blue, what's up?" Peter asked, closing his book and setting it against his knees as he drew them up to his chest. Percy sighed, giving in with the use of his childhood nickname, and sitting up, back against the wall and legs crossed.

"Do you mind if I leave early tomorrow to go to Camp?" Percy asked, refusing to look at his friend. They were suppose to spend the weekend together, Percy finally back from whatever fresh hell he'd been through after disappearing for months. Peter didn't know what had happened in those horrible months Percy was gone, the other boy hadn't told him, but Peter was sure it was bad. Worse then the usual, bad, and he was trying his best to give Percy a sense of normalcy and, hopefully, help fix whatever nightmares Percy was sure to have.

He was just afraid that whatever happened broke Percy more then Peter could help fix...

"Sure, don't worry about it," Peter said easily.

"Really?" Percy glanced over at his friend. "You didn't have anything planned for us to do this weekend?"

"Nothing important, just some stuff around the house, mostly. Helping Aunt May, making sure she doesn't cook her meatloaf, playing cards, maybe some Monopoly, you know, the usual stuff," Peter shrugged, carefully leaving out the part where he was going to surprise Percy with a trip to their old hideout in Central Park and freshly baked blue cookies, along with a entire picnic in the hopes of relaxing him. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, after all.

Besides, Peter figured it was Karma coming back at him for all the times he had to bail on Percy or someone else to go do his Spider-Man duties. He couldn't really be mad about something he himself did regularly.

Percy relaxed, further solidifying Peter's resolve not to mention the picnic... or the scrapbook he made before Christmas as Percy's gift that he never got to give him, because he was who-knew-where doing who-knew-what. He could always give it to him another time.

"Thanks Pete," Percy said gratefully, leaning his head against the wall and staring up at Peter's ceiling.

Suspicion started to work its way into Peter's mind, telling him that there was something else wrong with his older friend. Something that Percy hasn't told him.

(There was a lot Percy hasn't told him, but Peter wasn't going to force Percy to tell him anything, he would when he was ready. And Peter would be there as he always was, ready to help Percy when he needed someone to support him; to catch him if he ever fell from the pedestal that everyone always put him on.)

"Is there something else?" Peter asked, caution crossing his features. Percy had been a little more... touchy, since he returned. Some things set him off quicker then normal, and Peter was still trying to figure out all of Percy's triggers. He didn't want to accidentally send Percy into another panic attack, though he could, and would, help Percy through them as he always did.

(Because he would always be there when Percy fell. Ready to catch him, a plate of blue cookies in one hand, and one of his famous hot chocolates in the other.)

Percy hesitated, thinking of how to express his thoughts. He wasn't the most open of people, not with his feelings at least, but Peter was different. With Peter, it was always easier to talk and open up. With Peter, Percy didn't have to keep up the facade of a leader and just be Percy, not the Hero of Olympus. He could show his vulnerable side, and not worry about letting anyone down.

(Because Peter was always there, without fail, when Percy needed him. When he discovered his heritage, Peter had taken it in stride, admitting he could see through the Mist and swearing to help Percy with anything he needed. He had held Percy and calmed him during his first panic attack, and he had been there when Percy broke down over how he failed Zoe, Bianca and Nico, and everyone during the Titan War.

Because Peter was _always_ there, without fail. He wouldn't let Percy fall, and if Percy did, he was standing right there by his side, ready to help him back up to his feet.)

"Its just..." he paused, setting his hands into his lap. "Am I... doing something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" Peter asked, confusion coloring his tone, though relieved he hadn't said the wrong thing. "You're going to have to elaborate there Blue, I don't understand what you're talking about."

Percy sighed, running a hand over his face. "I just, it feels as though me and Annabeth... I'm not sure that..." he didn't finish, hesitance clear on his face, but Peter didn't need him to. A scowl started across Peter's features, his nose wrinkling at the mention of the blonde's name. He and Annabeth never got along, him being part _spider_ and her being the daughter of _Athena_ and all.

Not that Peter hadn't _tried_ to get along with the demigoddess, for Percy's sake. The two of them just seemed to butt heads more often the not, and had a clear dislike for each other. Peter suspected that Annabeth might feel threatened by him, both because of his spidery side, and because of...

"Look, Blue," Peter set his book aside and sat up a little more. "I'm not the best person for relationship advice, never having one and all, but I don't think you're doing anything _wrong_. Maybe..." here, Peter hesitated. What he wanted to say, and was about to say, could go one of two ways. It could go well, or very _very_ poorly. After all, Percy loved Annabeth.

He licked his lips, trying to find the words without sounding like a complete and utter jerk, but he had never been that good with words or feelings, so he was a bit out of his depth here.

Still, he had to try.

Finally, Peter sighed and slouched, shoulders curling in in a subconscious showing of how uncomfortable he felt right then. He looked away from Percy, missing the older boy's concerned look as he noticed Peter's posture, one of the few ways Percy was able to tell when the slightly shorter boy was uncomfortable. Peter had always been better at hiding how he felt then Percy.

"I don't think you're doing anything wrong," Peter repeated, quieter. "But maybe... maybe you guys, you and Annabeth I mean, just aren't... _clicking_ , anymore. Or at least, not as well as you used to. I don't know, Percy, maybe something happened?" the words ended in a slight rush, not wanting to incur the demigod's anger and hoping to quell it all at once.

Peter tensed, waiting for the backlash he was sure was going to come... a deep sigh came from Percy, catching Peter's attention. He looked up in surprise, noting with concern Percy's suddenly defeated expression and drooping shoulders.

"I was afraid it was that," Percy admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck, then dropped his hand with another sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "We haven't been as close since..." he closed his eyes, willing away the memories of _that place,_ but they came anyway. He ignored the shifting of the bed as he slowed his breathing, not wanting to drive himself into another panic attack.

His eyes only opened again when he felt a hand on his knee, revealing Peter's slightly pale skin. Glancing up he noticed Peter's soft hazel eyes looking up at him, concern and sympathetic pain staring back at him.

"Easy, Blue," Peter soothed. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to or feel ready to, you know that." he gave a reassuring smile, hoping to quell some of Percy's anxiety as he gave his knee a gentle squeeze.

It worked, the tension slowly seeping out of Percy's frame. Exhaustion followed, and when he glanced at the clock, Percy noticed it was close to one in the morning.

 _Good thing its the weekend,_ he thought idly, slumping over to lean his weight against Peter, knowing the younger boy barely felt the difference due to his mutation years before. He felt, rather then heard, Peter huff lightly in amusement before shifting their combined weight around to lay on the bed. He twisted over Percy, reaching up and across the other boy's chest to turn off the lamp on his bedside table.

"You know, you could have just asked me to do that," Percy told him, amusement in his tone. Peter huffed, puffing his cheeks out, which were a noticeable red, even in the sudden darkness due to his pale skin and the light from the window.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think of that until you said something," Peter retorted irritably. Percy felt a bubble of laughter work its way up his throat at his friend's awkwardness, and tugged the other closer to himself.

He heard Peter give a halfhearted protest before making himself comfortable on Percy's chest, moving so his ear rested over Percy's heart. Percy wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, feeling Peter respond in turn. A tired breath escaped both of them, almost in sync.

This was normal for them to do when either had a life-threatening experience and the other needed the reassurance that their friend was still there. Peter favoring listening to Percy's heartbeat and Percy preferring to pull Peter to his chest and curl around him, burying his face into the other's unruly hair.

(It was hard for either of them to watch the other go where they couldn't follow. Having to either sit around and listen to the news and hope this wasn't the one time a villain or robber got a lucky shot. Or desperately searching through book after book on Greek mythology, trying to find something that might help, and praying to every deity out there that this wouldn't be the one time the monster won.)

A feeling of peace washed over Percy, reminding him that no matter what, Peter was the one person who could calm him. He knew that Peter had been lying, at least somewhat, when he told him that he hadn't planned anything for them that weekend, and he promised himself to make it up to his oldest friend somehow.

As he listened to Peter's breathing slow down and even out, Percy let himself fall into the clutches of sleep, secure in the knowledge that Peter was there, safe in his arms.

(Because even though Peter would always be there to catch Percy, Percy would always be there to catch Peter, too.)

And if he buried his nose into Peter's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his crown, well, what no one knew couldn't hurt them.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Like it, hate it, want to say hello and throw a review party? Go ahead and let me know!**

 **So, question time! Which may or not ever be answered, but we'll have it anyway!**

 **What is Percy not telling Peter? Why might Annabeth feel threatened by Peter? Will Peter ever give Percy his present? And will Percy ever make it up to Peter?**

 **Let's hope we can find out at some point in the future!**

 **So, until next time my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


End file.
